


Meant to Keep You

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jane is a terrible cook, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Jane tries to cook Valentine's dinner for Bucky.  And everything goes horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



> Tumblr user iamartemisday prompted: Bucky/Jane- Everything goes wrong.

Jane sighed heavily, looking from the open page in her mom’s cookbook back to the bubbling mess on the stove.  

_Sweet Pea Risotto…recipe difficulty: easy to moderate._

She took the spoon from the pan, cringing as a huge glob of her Arborio rice glue came away with it.

“So no risotto…” she muttered under her breath.  

The beeping from the smoke alarm broke her mourning spell as she turned abruptly towards the oven behind her, praying that the dessert wasn’t ruined.  

Chocolate Chess Pie was Bucky’s favorite and she’d gotten Darcy to explain the process at least a million times, it was the only thing that she wasn’t worried about ruining.  

The black smoke that filled the room when she opened the oven begged to differ.  She brought the charred remains of the pie out onto the trivet and flipped on the exhaust fan, using a dish towel to fan the smoke away from the incessantly beeping alarm.  

 _Two out of three dishes ruined…_ she thought to herself, glancing down at her watch.  The Beef Wellington would be done in ten minutes.  She could easily microwave some frozen green beans and she had Rocky Road Ice Cream in the freezer.

She turned and walked over to the fridge, opening the freezer and slamming it shut again, coughing as the foulest stench in the entire world hit her in the face like a brick wall.  She quickly went to the sliding door, opening it to walk out onto the balcony, still coughing from the residual smell still in the room.  

So her freezer had stopped working.  A while ago, it looked like.  Smelled like.

Which…how was she supposed to know that?  She hadn’t been home for a few months…on a lecture tour of Europe.  Hence the overly amazing Valentine’s Dinner she was trying to cook for Bucky.  Because she hadn’t seen him in a while.  It had been a few weeks since he’d surprised her in Cairo for the weekend, and she felt like the ball was in her court.  So, she’d offered to cook him dinner, bake his favorite dessert, settle in for an evening of quiet cuddling.

But as it was, she had Beef Wellington with a side of rice glue and rotten green beans, with charcoal pie for dessert.  

The timer began to beep, so she hurried back into the kitchen, grabbing the mitts and opening the bottom door of the double oven…

“Oh goddammit…” she groaned, reaching inside.

She heard the front door close.  

“Not exactly the welcome I was hopin’ for…” Bucky quipped from the door, dropping his duffel bag on the bench she had under the coat rack.  

She pulled the Beef Wellington out of the oven, dropping it on the counter with a clatter, looking very much like it had when she put it in to cook.  Which wasn’t surprising at all, given that she forgot to turn the oven on.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…” she said, exasperatedly.  

He raised his eyebrows. “Same to you, Doc…what’s wrong?”  

She gestured around her wrecked kitchen, “What ISN’T?”  

His eyes went from the dish in front of her to the stove, to the blackened remains of the pie, his nose wrinkling slightly, “What’s that smell?”  

“Burnt pie or rotten freezer contents.  Take your pick…” she threw the oven mitts down on the counter to punctuate her sentence.

His gaze softened, “Aw…you’re a sweetheart, ya know that?” He circled the counter, reaching for her. “C’mere…”

“I’m sorry…I suck at domestics.…”  

“Well…that’s okay…” his hand stroked her hair.  

“Is it, though?  What kind of a girlfriend am I?”  

“The best kind.”  

She snorted.  

“I mean it…look…you worked real hard on this, Doll. And I appreciate it…whatever it is.”  

She chuckled, “It’s SUPPOSED to be Beef Wellington…Sweet Pea Risotto…and Chocolate Chess Pie…”

“That’s my favorite…”

“I know…and I’m sorry….”

“ _You’re_ my favorite…” he leaned down to press his lips to hers.  “Much sweeter than pie.”  

She felt a smile forming regardless of her sour mood.  “How much sweeter?”  

He grinned and leaned back down for a much more heated kiss, only to be cut off by Jane once again.  

“I’m sorry…it REALLY smells bad in here…”  

“It really does.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
